paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One's Cute, the other's in love
A pair of songs from Animaniacs sung by Skye and Rubble. Skye sings "I'm Cute" and Rubble sings about Penelope to the tune "Hello Nurse". (Videos of the original songs at the end) I'm Cute (A group of people all look at something) People: Awww! Lady: How darling! Man: Absolutely adorable! Lady 2: Just precious! People: She's so cute! (Skye blushes at their their compliments) (Chase walks over to her) Skye: I get this all the time. Well, bye-bye! (The two pups run off) People: Isn't she cute? (Music plays) (Song begins) Skye: *Sings* I'm Cute, yes it's true I really can't help it But what can you do When you're Cute, it just shows With these lavender eyes And this cute little nose And such silky fur Adorable for sure When they see my dimples Then everyone shouts Chase: Oh Shoot! Is'nt she Cute Other Boy Pups: Cute, Cute, oh isn't she Cute, Cute, Cute Skye: I'm the one, they adore I'm sweet and I'm cuddly And small, cute, and lovely And more It's a chore To be constantly cute And enchanting to boot With my lips sticking out In a cute little pout And there just is no doubt Why the guys like to shout Chase: She's a beaut Skye: Let's face it I'm Cute Other Boy Pups: Cute, Cute, oh Puppy she's Cute, Cute, Cute Skye: Being cute's a thing you can't hide If you look up the word in a book There's my picture inside Cutie Guide, has me on the cover Other Boy Pups: *annoyed* Don't you just love her Skye: I'm so soft and cuddly Chase: And isn't she lovely Skye: I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit For who's the most Cute Other Boy Pups: Cute, Cute, we know, she's Cute, Cute, Cute Skye: I'm Cute, and I'm sweet, innocent, neat, and so trusting Other Boy Pups: If you want our opinion, this song is becoming disgusting Skye: I'm Cute Other Boy Pups: So what? Skye: I never am vain Zuma: She's becoming a pain in the-- Skye: But I'm also real nice I'm a doll through and through Other Boy Pups: So big whoopee-doo Skye: I'm sweet and adoring Other Boy Pups: And also real boring And that's why we're snoring at you Skye: That's it! You boys ruined my entire Cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I am enraged! I HAVE HAD IT!! *growls angrily* (Chase winks at the boys) Chase: You know, you're awfully Cute when you're angry. Skye: You really think so? Pups: A babba dabba babba doo wow! Boy Pups: She's Cute Penelope-Pup (Skye looks at herself in a mirror) Skye: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the most gorgeous pup of all Rubble's voice: You seek an answer From a mirror like me And the answer you seek Is Penelope, you see Skye: Huh? What? Rubble!!! (Scene Change) (Jazz music plays) (Penelope is walking down a street) (Rubble notices her and sighs) Rubble: *sings* She's the puppy of the year Independent, little dear There's not a thing she couldn't do Oh, she's alert, she's aware She'd never trip on the stairs And she's only at the age of two She doesn't have any fleas She does many good deeds And she never leaves a task on abrupt Whatever street she's passin' down Everybody turn around 'Cause she's Penelope-Pup She likes cheese and pepperoni Over at the Restaurant Tony She always keeps her Pup-House so neat She never drink, she never smokes She never laughs at dirty jokes She'd never attempt to play a cheat Oh, she's politically correct She'd never call collect She sings like an angel And she never hiccups And when she's walkin' by I give a litle sigh 'Cause she's Penelope-Pup She has a really stylish purse We're glad that she's our nurse She has her own online blog, it's true She is keen on her sight Sings lullabyes every night And volunteers her time at the zoo-ooo Oh, she has a bow on her tail Fetches Ryder's morning mail And her kindness can fill you up with glee She's an angel up from heaven But she's fourteen and I'm seven But Penelope Is the perfect pup fo-or meeeeee If she's not everything that I said Then drop a boulder on my head (A boulder falls down towards him) (When the dust clears, Rubble sees that Penelope had pushed our of the rock's way) (He sighs and faints) (Penelope smiles as a pink heart-shaped iris out surrounds her) (She winks) Videos Category:Shorts Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:GL6's Songs Category:Love Songs